


知女

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 又百歲狼化為女人名曰知女。狀如美女。坐道傍告丈夫曰。我無父母兄弟。若丈夫取為妻。經年而食人。以其名呼之則逃走去。——《法苑珠林》
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	知女

湊崎紗夏是知女，修煉百載卻結丹無望，終是化作美人以色誘食。

可她吃的都是負心薄倖郎，那起子男人由得女人獨守空閨，自個兒卻一房一房的娶進門。再鮮嫩嬌滴的花缺了雨露，還不是枯落地上踐作泥？倒不如她將那些薄倖郎吃進肚來，一則讓他們以血肉償還情債，二則放那些快枯萎的花出門重新尋回雨露。

一個男人的命，換回一狼數女生存，多化算啊！湊崎心中這麼想著，面對黃臉婆們的冷嘲熱諷也沒那麼難受了。

「你們總有一天會多謝我的。」她是這麼說道。

直到她遇上周子瑜。

新妾進門，周子瑜不曾露面，與莊大郎共坐正堂的是莊小少爺的生母李氏。開初湊崎還道莊家當家主母氣量狹小如斯，寧願讓妾侍受了那杯入門茶也不要親手接了它。

可後來她踏足偏院的佛堂，跪坐蒲團的周子瑜那雙仿如幽井般的烏眸映在湊崎眼內，卻教湊崎一個晃神眩暈。

她認得她，她認得她！或許在你我眼中的周子瑜只是勝似堂上俯瞰凡塵的白玉觀音，慈悲卻又無情。可在映在湊崎眼內的，卻是那年白蹢踏雪、彎弓拉滿的意氣少女。

那年同樣是深冬，方才化成人形的湊崎正是元神虛穩得要命。附近的賊狼本覬覦湊崎的修為多時，竟然趁虛而入，一把撲向湊崎！

——難道我當真命喪在修為低微的小輩手上？！

正在湊崎懊悔不甘之時，颼一聲自後方響起。利箭破風而至，劃過湊崎的髮梢，箭頭沒入狼頭，那狼血腦迸出，登時斃命。死裏逃生的湊崎心驚膽戰的看向後方，映入眼簾的卻是手持長弓、一身少年意氣的周子瑜。

她策馬而至，脫下自己身上的貂皮大衣披在湊崎單薄瘦削的身上，溫柔的說道：「姑娘得小心，縱使冬季亦並非所有畜生都休眠。」

若是平日讓湊崎聽到『畜生』二字，定是免不了些事端。可此刻不知是因為元神虛穩還是因為周子瑜，她卻是頭昏腦漲的很。

「姑娘，不如我送你回家好麼？」怕是見著湊崎昏昏呆呆的模樣，周子瑜略帶擔憂的說道：「這林子始終有些危險……」

「子瑜，你在那？」冷不防遠方一陣女聲響起，子瑜聽罷連忙揮手喚道：「錠欣，我在這。」

想是與周子瑜同行的旅伴要來了，可湊崎卻察覺到來人的澟然道氣。儘管想與周子瑜多攀談片刻，可那道氣卻似刀一般一刀一刀折損著湊崎的生命。

當時她逃了，可周子瑜的身影卻一直佔據著湊崎的思緒。

愛情就是那麼奇妙，縱使不是一見鍾情，但第一眼就是那麼重要。

第一眼就是一種情蠱，讓她記著你的身影，侵蝕她的思緒。待再見之時，便是她毒發身亡之日。

湊崎知道，她的死期來了。

莊府上下誰都道湊崎心善，大少爺夭折爾後，誰都知道當家主母周子瑜失了寵。可湊崎作為老爺的新寵，卻日日陪著周子瑜待在佛堂為莊府祈福，顯是天性心善使然而非為了巴結，畢竟失寵的夫人有甚麼好巴結的呢？

可誰都不知道湊崎並非天生心善，而是圖的周子瑜本人。

這些日子以來，周子瑜待她不再是那冷冷的樣子了，湊崎也越發大膽起來。這天她終於問了那個問題：「子子，莊亮然究竟是誰？」

莊亮然，這個名字湊崎時常在周子瑜抄寫的卷卷佛經見著。可她問遍整個莊府，下人都支支吾吾的說不出一句話，仿佛這個名字是莊府的禁忌。

只見筆尖稍作停頓，本來被她捂熱得開始面帶微笑的周子瑜眼神又再一次落寞起來，如同絢爛煙花綻放之後，徒留空中的硝煙。

「我…我…是說錯甚麼話了麼…？」

「不」周子瑜伸手撫摸湊崎毛絨絨的腦袋，恢復微笑，弱弱的道「他是我的兒子，早些年病死了。」

可那個微笑勉強的很，這些日子以來，她知道周子瑜不會說謊。那勉強的微笑、微弱的嗓音，都昭示著莊亮然不是那麼單純的病死。

翌日，莊管家被發現缺了一只手倒卧花園。

當他醒來之時，卻是瑟縮角落抱著手狀似癲狂的哭喊道：「狼神饒命…饒命！我只是聽從老爺和李姨娘的吩咐而已…大少爺的死當真與我無關啊…」

這話一出，不到月餘，莊管家便跳河自殺了。

莊管家死後的七日，李氏所出的小少爺也死了。

據說他的屍體缺了頭，身子被吃得只剩森然白骨。後園的湖水因浸著他皆是一片猩紅，那血腥臭味十天十夜仍在。

大家都說是老爺和李姨娘殺了莊管家，所以莊管家回來報仇了。一時間莊府人心惶惶，一向耽於美色的莊大郎咬咬牙，終是動筆請前往雲霄山修行多年的莊二小姐求助。

對此湊崎並不在乎，她只知她替周子瑜報仇了——莊大郎和李氏奪走了莊亮然的性命，她便替周子瑜奪走了二人獨子的性命。

她興沖沖跑進佛堂，想看看周子瑜解恨的笑容。在途中她一直幻想著周子瑜高興時該會如何？眉眼會否笑得宛如新月？眸子會否重燃那時的光采？

可佛堂卻是瀰漫著一股刺骨冷流，線香輕煙溢散滿空。周子瑜眼角微紅，蒼白如雪的臉龐隱約可見淚痕，握著筆的手關節發白。

湊崎探頭一看，依然是熟悉得不能再熟悉的《地藏經》卻不是抄給莊亮然，而是剛下湊崎腹中的小少爺。

「你為甚麼給他抄？」

「那是人命，紗夏姐姐。」

看著筆尖上不曾斷過的墨，湊崎心中卻是生出了一絲怨氣。

怨她笑顏為何不曾展，怨她緣何假裝自己釋懷。想到此處，湊崎一把奪去周子瑜的筆甩在地上。呯的一聲，驚了佛堂的寧靜，釋放湊崎的怨。

「他的父母殺了你的兒子！若你當真並不在乎，那為何要畫地為牢？」

「按禮法，他得稱我作母親。」

「可他這麼喚過你嗎？」

沒有。湊崎知道的，她曾不下一次目睹方才三歲的孩童，對著周子瑜有多狂悖無禮。

「紗夏姐姐，這是我的命啊……」周子瑜扯著嘴角，滾燙斗大的淚珠盈盈自她眼眶落下：「我嫁進了莊府，就注定我的命了。」

「逃吧！子瑜，我帶你逃吧！」

「你不是第一個說帶我逃的人。」周子瑜喃喃道：「她說過帶我逃的，可最終她自個兒到了雲霄山去……」

看著沾滿衣襟的淚水，又看看絕望的她，湊崎終是按捺不住了慾念。

莊錠欣沒帶你走，就讓我帶你走！

她踮起腳尖，含住了周子瑜臉上的淚珠，再一步一步向下移——鼻尖、嘴唇、鎖骨……

溫熱的手扯開了衣襟下襬，肌膚直面寒風，咯得周子瑜身子發抖。她半露半遮的身子，比湊崎吃過的任何精怪男子都好看。

湊崎仿佛成了樂師，而周子瑜正是她指尖彈奏留過最動人的樂器。她一邊奏曲一邊輕喘道：「子子…讓我帶你走…相信我…」

「紗夏姐姐…啊…」

佛堂失去了清磐梵音，女子與女子之間合唱悠揚樂章。

在周子瑜昏過去後，湊崎的獠牙不住往下冒，尾巴悠悠的長出來，光滑的肌膚生出長毛……

是狼！

是夜，莊府傳來駭人狼嚎……

莊錠欣趕回莊府之時，莊府經已成了凶宅。不但她的兄長侄子……連周子瑜也不在了。

聽說那只狼連周子瑜的骨也吞進肚，留下的只有周子瑜一襲泡在血泊的淺藍長衫。

想到此處，她不禁惘然——若然她當時早些回來……不！若果當時她帶著周子瑜走……

可世上沒有『若果』，愛情亦同樣。

她終究失去了她。

＜完結＞


End file.
